The Nightmare Before Time
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When Jack tries to travel to Halloween Town, his mother dies so Jack travels alone. Then he meets new friends, Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike. They make it to Halloween Town in the end.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

There lived young kids who loved scary things: pumpkins, bats, skeletons, and most importantly, ghosts and ghouls. The first kid was a young rag doll with blue skin, yarn-like hair and a patched dress. She came from a family of other rag dolls. She wandered around and saw a dragonfly fly by. Then she almost got eaten by a strange creature. Luckily, her mother grabbed the rag doll, Sally, in time. Then there was a corpse with brown hair, blue eyes and purple torn clothes. Her name is Myra. Then rain came pouring down. The last of the children was a young skeleton named Jack. He was settled in a basket. Then a devil almost took Jack away but the basket slipped in the devil's grip. Then basket landed next to a young skeleton woman. Jack came out of the basket and looked up to see his mother. The mother and grandparents loved Jack so much and Jack loved them. Then scary creatures came to Jack to see him. Jack was scared and ran off but he slipped. So the mother picked Jack up. The young skeleton yawned and fell asleep.

The story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Death

_Me: Hi, guys. This is emiliethehedgehog. My real name is Emilie but my friends sometimes call me Em, Emma or Emmy. These are my chatting friends here._

_Littlefoot: Hi. I'm Littlefoot. You may remember me and my friends from the Land Before Time movie series and TV show._

_Ducky: We love Emilie's stories. We do, we do._

_Petrie: Emilie very creative. You'll love her conversations with us. We talk about her status, thoughts, dreams even her day at school._

_Cera: Emilie is graduating from high school this year. Her mother will sure be crying when seeing that happen._

_Spike: Uh huh._

_Ruby: So, Emilie, what's this story going to be about?_

_Me: Well, it's easy to explain. It's a crossover I'll make on Deviant Art this summer._

_Chomper: Really?_

_Me: Yes. This crossover is between two of my favorite childhood movies, The Land Before Time and The Nightmare Before Christmas. In this first story, Jack Skellington is traveling to Halloween Town with his mother. But when an earthquake occurs, Jack is separated from his grandparents and lost his mother._

_Littlefoot: That's like our first adventure. Does Jack make friends on the way like I did?_

_Me: I'm glad you asked, Littlefoot. The answer is yes. His new friends include a corpse named Myra, a rag doll named Sally, a bat named Bling and another corpse named Mike._

_Ducky: How many of these fan fictions are you planning to do?_

_Me: Six. I'll do the first movie, The Great Valley Adventure, Journey Through the Mists, The Mysterious Island, The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Great Long Neck Migration._

_Cera: Cool. Hope you all enjoy this._

_Petrie: Warning: If you see this, that's because Emilie doesn't know how to make an introduction and ending like they did to the crossover between us meeting Jack Skellington._

"Mother, is this all we have?" Jack asked when he was three.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear," Jack's mother said. "We won't get much food until we reach Halloween Town. Jack! Quickly! Come here! Look, up there. A pumpkin." Jack's mother grabbed the pumpkin and gave it to Jack. Jack ate it until he heard giggling. It was Myra, and she was chasing a bug and kept chasing it. Then the corpse tried to sneak up on it. But the bug sprayed juice in his face. Jack laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Myra asked. Then the two began to fight until Myra's mother came by. She blocked Myra from Jack.

"Come, Myra," Myra's mother said. "Corpses do play with skeletons." Myra spit at Jack. Myra's mother growled at Jack.

"Corpses do not play with skeletons!" Myra yelled. Then Jack's mother picked up Jack. Jack was confused on the word "skeleton".

"Skeleton? Mother, what is a skeleton?" Jack asked.

"Well, that's what we are," the grown skeleton said.

"Well, why can't I play with that corpse? We were having fun," Jack said. Jack's mother said they would be better off to hang with their own kind. Skeletons can't play with corpses, rag dolls or bats. But the woman promised Jack there will be other skeletons in Halloween Town. It may be a long way, but the woman promised they will get there.

That night, Jack and his family rested for the night. But then a frog skeleton came to Jack and hopped away. Jack followed it until Myra stopped him.

"You again? Go away! That's my frog!" Myra yelled.

"I saw it first!" Jack yelled back.

"Well, he's in my pond," Myra said with her back facing Jack. Then Jack and Myra slid down a slide to pond. Then the kids popped bubbles that were appearing in the pond. My thought it was fun. But then a shadow appeared. It was a devil! The kids tried to get away in the bushes. But Jack got stuck. Then he got away before the devil could hurt him. Then Jack's mother came to the rescue. The woman tried to push the devil away but it got back up and hurt her, injuring her badly. Then an earthquake occurred, causing a big hole in the ground. Jack and Myra almost fell in but Jack's mother rescued them. Myra tried to reach her family but the ravine got bigger and a big cliff appeared. It caused all children to be separated from their mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles and even grandparents. The earthquake ended.

"Myra!" Myra's mother yelled.

"Mama! Daddy!" Myra yelled back. That night, Jack was looking for his mother even if it was rainy and his favorite outfit was soaked. Finally, Jack found his mother.

"Mother, please get up," Jack said.

"I'm...not sure I can, Jack," the skeleton woman said.

"Yes you can. Get up," Jack said. But Jack's mother couldn't. The skeleton told Jack that even if she is dead, she will still be with Jack in his heart. Then the skeleton died. Jack started to cry and started his lonely journey to Halloween Town.

_Me: Well, this was part one._

_Littlefoot: I love it. I cried when Jack's mother died. I feel bad for him to travel alone._

_Petrie: Me, too._

_Cera: I feel bad, too. But I think Myra is pretty cool._

_Ducky: Me, too. Even if she's bossy like Cera, she seems like a good person._

_Ruby: Mind if I ask you something, Emilie?_

_Me: Sure. Go ahead._

_Ruby: What's your favorite Land Before Time movie?_

_Me: I like the fourth and first ones. I like the first because some parts made me laugh. But cry, too, since that one is sad. I like the fourth because I like those weirdos, Dill and Ichy. Their song "Who Needs You" was funny. But I cried when Littlefoot's grandfather was ill._

_Chomper: Are doing the same thing in the Nightmare Before Christmas version?_

_Me: Yes. So all you TNBC and TLBT fans out there, stay tuned for the next parts of this story._

_All: Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Sally and Bling

**Me: Hi, guys. Great to see you again. This is part two of my new story, The Nightmare Before Time.**

**Littlefoot: So, Emilie, before we begin, how was school today?**

**Me: Oh, actually I didn't have school today. We have Spring Break this week. So I'm having the whole week off.**

**Cera: Sounds exciting. How was your day, anyway?**

**Me: Perfect. I went for a little walk today and my brother met an old friend of ours from the Special Needs Talent Show we performed at.**

**Ducky: What's Special Needs?**

**Me: Special Needs is a group for people who have disabilities like I do. My disability is Pervasive Developmental Disorder. Or PDD. It means I pretty much don't understand stuff around myself. So I get confused easily. Also I don't pay attention well at times. But I still pay attention at school to try and get good grades to graduate.**

**Petrie: Me glad you have those thoughts.**

**Spike: (Grunts in agreement)**

**Ruby: So anyway, guys, I hope you all love Emilie's story.**

**Chomper: I know I will.**

The next day, Jack was sad that his mother died. Then he slipped down an edge and landed on an old corpse's back. The corpse woke up.

"Hey! What's going on here?" the corpse asked as Jack started to cry. "What's your problem?"

"It's not fair! She should've known better," Jack sobbed. "That was devil. Was all her fault."

"All who's fault?" the corpse asked.

"Mother's," Jack said. The corpse understood and said it wasn't Jack's mother's fault and that she will still be with Jack and to know the things she taught him. Still, Jack was upset. Then Jack went to a place with a bunch of bats. One bat wore a black dress and white shoes. The bats were fighting over a mini pumpkin until a strange creature ate it. Luckily the bat leader had plenty of pumpkins to go around. Then the bat with a black dress and white shoes came to Jack and offered its pumpkin to Jack. But the skeleton hardly noticed. The bat felt bad for Jack.

As Jack wandered around, a autumn leaf came to him. Then his mother's voice was heard as water came onto the leaf.

"Dear, Jack," Jack's mother said. "Do you remember the way to Halloween Town?" Jack nodded no. The woman gave the directions to Halloween Town and that she will be in Jack's heart. Then Jack went back to his lonely journey. Then he spotted a shadow.

"Mother! Mother, it's you! Wait, mother! Wait!" Jack called. But when Jack reached the shadow, he realized it was his own shadow. Jack was sad that it wasn't his mother. Then Jack spotted a corpse with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing purple. It was Myra.

"Myra! Hey!" Jack said.

"What do you want?" Myra asked, angrily.

"Heh. Nothing. What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going off to find my own kind there on the other side," Myra said.

"But I've been over there," Jack said. "You can't climb there by yourself."

"Maybe you can't!" Myra yelled, scooting Jack over. Jack tried to get Myra to join him. But Myra said corpses don't team up with skeletons. Then Myra fell into the ravine.

"Well, at least we won't feel alone," Jack called.

"Well, I find my sisters, I won't BE alone," Myra called back. "Now go away! Corpses can be very dangerous." So Jack continued his lonely journey, realizing what his mother said. Skeletons can't team up with corpses or any other dead creature.

While Jack was at a pond, a beautiful, young rag doll with red hair, black eyes and a beautiful stitched dress came to Jack. Then she jumped up to befriend Jack.

"Hello. I said 'hello'," the rag doll said. "What is your name? Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?"

"Don't you know anything?" Jack asked. "Skeletons don't talk to...uh...whatever you are."

"Me? I'm a skeleton, too. See?" the rag doll said. "These stitches are just to cover me." She tore her arm, revealing nothing. Jack made an annoyed look in his eye sockets. The rag doll sighed.

"Alright. I'm not a skeleton. I'm a rag doll," the doll said. "And I am all alone. I lost my family in the big earthquake."

"Um...you want to go with me?" Jack asked, excitedly.

"YES! Oh yes, yes, yes. I do. I do," the rag doll said.

"Alright. Come on," Jack said. So Jack and the doll went together. Jack said that he's going to Halloween Town to see his grandparents. The rag asked if her family might be in Halloween Town, too. Jack said maybe.

"My name is Jack," Jack said.

"Mine is Sally," the rag doll said. "Yes. That's what is. Yes it is." Then Sally skipped around, singing. Jack was giggling as Sally was doing it. Then Sally's stomach rumbled. Jack's did, too. Then Jack spotted a pumpkin tree and tried to pull a pumpkin out. But screaming was heard in the tree. Sally thought the tree was talking. But the screaming came from a bat wearing a torn black dress and it landed in front of Jack's mouth. Jack yelled, launching the bat away, making a hole in ground. Sally took a peak in the hole.

"Who are you? Huh?" Sally asked.

"My name's Bling," the bat said and got out of the hole.

"Bling, huh? What a pretty name," Sally said.

"I flew?" Bling asked.

"No. You fell," Sally said.

"I fell?" Bling yelled.

"If you cannot fly, then how did you get way up there?" Sally asked.

"I climbed," Bling said.

"But your a bat not a corpse," Jack said. Bling tried to fly but she still couldn't because of her young age.

With Myra, she was deep inside the ravine. Then she fell to find her next to the devil who killed Jack's mother. Myra screamed and ran to hide. Then she realized that the devil is dead so he won't hurt her. So Myra did strange stuff: Sticking out her snake-like tongue, ramming her head against the devil and then ramming one more time in a far distance with an evil smile on her face. But the devil woke up, making Myra scream. Then she ran away from the devil he spotted her.

**Me: *Giggles***

**Littlefoot: What is it, Emilie?**

**Me: Oh. My favorite parts from this one are funny. Like the part where Ducky was scatting after she joined the journey. And the part when Cera made that evil smile on her face. I can imitate it.**

**Cera: Really? Let us see.**

**Me: Okay. If you insist. *Makes Cera's evil smile***

**All: *Giggles***

**Ducky: That was good.**

**Petrie: Me agree.**

**Spike: *Grunts***

**Ruby: Well, that's all for now.**

**Chomper: Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Mike

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four for the Nightmare Before Time. My chatting friends aren't here right now. They are sleeping. So I'll be greeting you all alone. Good thing I can handle things on my own. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

With Jack, Sally and Bling, they were finding the path to Halloween Town. Then suddenly, Bling was cold. So she jumped onto Jack's back.

"Ow! Hey! Bling, get off!" Jack yelled.

"You have a nice head, skeleton boy," Bling said.

"My name is not skeleton boy," Jack said. "My name is Jack. Are you just gonna stay back there?"

"Yes," Bling answered.

"Well, you can't," Jack said. "You're ruining my shirt."

"It is very special. Very," Sally said. "His mother gave it to him. Yes she did." Bling decided to keep the shirt from getting dirty. But Jack refused and tried to get Bling to fly. Sally was cheering Bling on, telling her to flap her wings. But a dead skeleton was up ahead. Jack ran into it and went into reverse until the kids bumped into Myra. She was panting.

"Myra! It's you," Jack said. "What happened? Why are you so frightened?"

"Frightened? Me? Ha ha ha!" Myra laughed. "Why are you so frightened?"

"We're not frightened. Are we?" Jack asked.

"No we're not," Sally said.

"Well, you should be," Myra said. "Because I came here to warn you: I...met...A DEVIL!" Bling was frightened and jumped onto Jack's back again. But Jack didn't believe Myra because the devil fell into the ravine after the earthquake and died. Myra said the devil met her there. Sally and Bling though Myra was brave to do that. Still, Jack didn't believe the corpse. Myra said he mother told her a can be tough but the can have very small brains.

"I was all alone deep in the ravine," Myra said. "Seeing the queen out there. I can hear him breathing. And I can see big, ugly eyes looking for me."

"What did you do? Huh? Huh?" Sally asked.

"I ran right at him," Myra said. "I ran and then...RAH!" She jumped right at the end of the driftwood, causing Sally to launched away. Then Sally spotted a basket with a child inside. Sally heard breathing inside. Then a head popped out of the blanket.

"You should come out. Yes you should," Sally said. "Because you are late. Yes you are." So Sally uncovered the blanket and it revealed a corpse that looked nothing like Myra. This one was a male with blond hair and stitched shut eyes. Sally named him Mike. So Mike ate the pumpkins around the place he was at. Then he fell asleep. So Sally got Mike to follow her. Then Jack and his friends reached a place that they thought was Halloween Town. Jack looked around for food and saw tons of pumpkin trees up ahead. Jack had a feeling they made it.

"Halloween Town! I found it! I found it! Hee!" Myra replied.

"Earthquake!" Sally yelled.

"Let's get out there," Jack replied. "Com on! Come on!"

"Mike! Hurry up!" Sally yelled.

"Sally! Mike! Get out of there!" Jack yelled. The "earthquake" was actually a bunch of monsters, running to get food from the trees the kids found. Myra was frustrated about those monsters running off like that. Jack said Myra was wrong that this isn't Halloween Town. Sally agreed. So the kids went to see if there's anything left. Jack spotted a tree.

"Bling, do you think you can fly up there?" Jack asked.

"No. No," Bling said.

"Bling, do not feel bad," Sally said. "Many things cannot fly. Rocks, trees, sticks, Mike." So Jack was the first to go up the tree with Bling on his skull and Sally jumping on to encourage Bling's flying. Then Mike got on the bottom of Jack's body. Bling was afraid but she managed to get the pumpkins out of the tree.

"Sally, Bling, get down here! We got pumpkins!" Jack called.

"Fly, Bling!" Sally cheered.

"Come on, Bling! Flap your wings!" Jack said. Bling tried but still nothing. Jack tried to get Myra to to join their small feast but Myra said she wanted to get her own. So Jack got an armful of pumpkins for Myra. Then the corpse ate a few of them.

"See? I can take care of myself," Myra said. "All by myself. I'm not afraid to be alone. I know my way to go. And I'm not afraid of devils. I don't need to eat with any of you."

"Don't worry. There isn't any devil," Jack said.

"Devil," Sally gasped. "Mike." Then Sally, Bling and Mike slept with Myra. Jack slept along in a footprint with the blanket his grandmother made. Then Myra, Bling and Mike were snoring, annoying Sally. So the rag doll slept with Jack. Then Bling and Mike did, too. Then Myra felt cold and scared. So she went with Sally, Bling and Mike to sleep with Jack. This made Jack happy to have friends beside him. So the kids fell asleep.

The next morning, a roar was heard. Myra woke up and looked to see what it is. Myra gasped.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Myra yelled.

"Myra, stop it," Jack mumbled. "Myra, stop it!" But the devil was right behind him. So Jack ran with his friends to get to safety. The devil couldn't get through a small hole.

"Now do you believe me?" Myra yelled.

"I'm sorry. We're safe now," Jack said.

"Nobody is safe with you," Myra said. Then Jack spotted a rock shaped like the Big Pumpkin Head. Jack knew he was going the right way.

**Me: Well, this is where we stop for now. Next chapter, Jack and his friends will get to Halloween Town.**

**Littlefoot: But will they make it there without getting hurt from the devil?**

**Cera: Find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Town

**Me: Hey, guys. This is the last chapter of the story.**

**Cera: Aw. And just when the whole story started to get interesting.**

**Me: If you please. I'm not finished. I'll be making a sequel to this. It's called the Nightmare Before Time 2: The Halloween Town Adventure. It will be like the second TLBT movie.**

**Littlefoot: Really? Tell us what happens.**

**Me: Sorry. Can't tell. It's a secret until it's ready. But here's a hint. It involves a bad situation from a pair of devil twins. You all will love it.**

**Ducky: Oh, yes, yes, yes, we will!**

**Petrie: Hope you viewers love this last chapter to the Nightmare Before Time.**

Jack had a feeling that he and his new friends were getting close to Halloween Town. But his friends were getting so tired they couldn't move.

"Come on! Get up! We're going the right way!" Jack urged. "Gotta keep moving! Oh you can't quit now! Halloween Town is just at the top of these rocks." Finally the kids got going to the top of the rocks Jack was talking about. Then a wind occurred. It stopped when the kids reached the top. But when the cloud dust cleared, there was nothing.

"THIS IS YOUR HALLOWEEN TOWN!" Myra yelled. "You tricked me! I'm leaving!"

"Myra, we just have to follow the sun," Jack said.

"I'm taking the easy way at once," Myra said, grinning.

"BUT IT'S THE WRONG WAY!" Jack yelled.

"Who says?" Myra teased.

"My mother!" Jack yelled.

"Then she's a stupid skeleton, too," Myra said. Jack told her to take it back. Then the kids started to fight. Then they fell off the rock pile. Then Mike, Sally and Bling fell, too. Sally, Bling and Mike hid behind a boulder as Jack and Myra were fighting. Finally, Myra did her final move on Jack by ramming right at him! Then Myra went the wrong way instead of following Jack.

"Go on! Go the wrong way!" Jack yelled and started to cry. "We don't need you anyway! Come on. We have to keep going. Come on!"

"Myra's way sure looks easier," Sally said.

"I think so, too," Bling said. Jack was mad and went his way alone. Bling tried to catch up but she fell. Then Sally went with Myra to go her way.

At the lava pits, the kids felt bad foe leaving Jack. Except Myra. Then Mike stopped.

"Mike! We must not stop! We must stay together!" Sally yelled. Nothing went well with Myra and Bling, either. Myra saw a tar pit below so she jumped over. But Bling fell off Myra's back, causing her to fall into the tar pits.

"Myra! I fell off!" Bling yelled. "Myra! Sally! Mike! HELP!"

"Help, Myra! Myra, where are you?" Sally yelled from a lava area. Then Jack came to help Sally and Mike. Then after saving them, the kids went to help Bling. But Bling and Sally kept falling into the tar pit. Then the rest fell in, too. With Myra, she was being chased by wolves. Then a black monster appeared and scared the wolves. The monster picked Myra up off the ground. Myra was yelling.

"Help! Help! Jack, Bling, Mike, Sally! Help!" Myra yelled.

"Myra, it is us," Sally said. Myra was in relief. Then the kids started laughing over the joke they pulled on Myra. Then they let go of the corpse, making her fall. The kids laughed again. Myra yelled, saying she knew it was them. But the kids kept laughing at Myra as she slipped and bumped her head. So Myra went to be alone.

"Myra?" Sally asked.

"Myra! Come back! Come back!" Jack yelled. But Myra wanted to be alone because she felt like crying. She missed her family very much.

With Jack and the others, they were close to Halloween Town. They were playing in a pond until Bling saw a devil on top of the cliff up ahead. Jack had a plan.

"We'll go to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim under there," Jack said. "Mike and I will push that rock on top his head. And then he'll fall into the water. Bling, you whistle when it's just the right spot, where the water gets dark. Now we need bait." Everyone looked at Sally.

"Me? Oh no, no, no," Sally said. But she went into the cave on the top of the cliff. Sally stayed hidden behind a rock. Then she screamed loudly. The devil almost spotted Sally but she was hidden before she got caught. But before the rag doll walked away, the devil caught her. Sally ran to the pond where her friends awaited. Bling whistled when the devil was at the right spot like Jack instructed her. While Jack and Mike pushed the rock, Bling kept distracting the devil. But the devil almost took her away but then as Bling flapped her wings, she couldn't believe what's happening.

"I'm flying. I'm flying! I'M FLYING!" Bling cheered.

"HELP!" Sally yelled. So Bling went to save her friend with her new-found courage. But the plan almost failed when the devil got on top of the rock. But Myra came running to help. Then she used all her strength to push the rock. But not only did the devil fall but Bling did, too. She was presumed dead by the kids.

"She was my friend," Sally sniffled. "Poor Bling." So Jack, Myra and Mike went to leave Sally alone. Sally was still crying as she looked down below.

"Poor, poor Bling," Sally said. "Bling."

"STOP! You went without Bling?" Bling asked. Sally looked and saw her friend was okay. So Sally went to catch up with her friends. With Jack, he saw a cloud in the shape of his mother, showing it was his mother's spirit.

"Mother, I tried to do what you told me. But it's just too hard," Jack said, crying. "I'll never find Halloween Town. Mother? Mother! Don't go, mother! Don't go!" So Jack followed his mother's spirit. But it looks like she was telling Jack something. Then she created light, showing a scary, orange pumpkin patch with families up ahead.

"Halloween Town," Jack whispered. "Myra, Mike, Sally, Bling, over here!"

"Jack, you found it! Yes you did!" Sally said, cheerfully.

"We did it! We did it together!" Jack said. So the kids went to reunite with their families. Sally and her family decided to adopt Mike as Sally's new brother. Sally's brothers and sisters agreed and welcomed Mike to their family. Sally's mother gave Sally a hug. Bling reunited with her mother and brothers and sisters and showed them she can fly. Her mother and siblings were happy to see Bling fly. Myra reunited with her mother. Then Jack got to meet his grandparents. Jack thought about his adventure and how fun it was.

"Jack! Come on! I'll race you!" Myra called. Jack came to his senses and ran to a curved hill with his friends. Then they hugged together, happily.

**Me: Well, that's the end. But that doesn't mean this story is over. It means there IS going to be a sequel. Thank you for reading this. You people are so nice. I'm so happy I wrote this.**

**Ruby: I'll say. You're quite creative, Em.**

**Littlefoot: This part of the adventure was hard but really fun.**

**Cera: Even the part where we finally found the Great Valley and reunited with our families.**

**Ducky: I'm excited to see the sequel. I am, I am.**

**Petrie: See you all soon.**


End file.
